1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automated light-emitting apparatus and a wearable object including the same, and more particularly, the automated light-emitting apparatus of the invention can generate power and emit light, in response to the motion of the object, without extra power supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Poor illumination at night is a setback to night activities. Problems regarding difficult identification and safety may occur. People who go jogging or cycling at night may be hit by cars due to insufficient illumination. Sports playing in open places may have to be stopped at night if street lamps do not provide enough illumination. It is, therefore, necessary to find means to enhance the safety and ensure the smooth-going of night activities.
Based on the consideration of safety as mentioned above, a plurality of wearable objects with light-emitting device have been developed, such as sneakers, running shoes, sportswear, wrist belts, or head belts. Said wearable objects generally include at least a lighting source, such as light-emitting diode (LED); a power source, such as a battery; and a switch for connecting the battery to the lighting source to drive the lighting source to be turned on when the user touches or pushes on the switch.
Although the above-mentioned wearable objects can reach the goal of lighting, the defect is that it needs a battery to be the power source. When the power of battery is exhausted or when the battery is damaged, the light-emitting device may not function. Moreover, discarded or damaged batteries are hard to be recovered and recycled, and that causes the problem of environmental pollution.